The present disclosure relates to a conductive path with noise filter.
JP 2010-126043A discloses a technique with which a wire harness constituted by three-phase alternating current (AC) electrical wires is routed between a motor of an electrically driven vehicle and an inverter apparatus, the wire harness is enveloped by a braided wire as an antinoise measure in this wire harness, and both ends of the braided wire are connected to a shield case of the motor and a shield case of the inverter apparatus. If the wire harness is shielded by the braided wire in this manner, it is possible to prevent noise emitted from the motor, the inverter apparatus, and the wire harness from influencing peripheral devices and circuits.
However, it is difficult to effectively reduce surge noise in a specific frequency band generated in the inverter apparatus, using the method for enveloping the wire harness with the braided wire. In view of this, a noise filter is conceivable in which the three-phase AC electrical wires are constituted by three covered electrical wires that are each obtained by enveloping a conductive path main body with an insulating layer, a capacitor is formed between the conductive path main body and a conductor by providing the conductor on an outer circumferential surface of the insulating surface, and inductors are respectively connected to the conductors. According to this noise filter, setting electrostatic capacitances of the capacitor and inductances of the inductors as appropriate makes it possible to effectively reduce surge noise in a specific frequency band by LC resonance.